


Hey, No Pressure

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2016 Videos [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control, PTSD, Stalking, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: "I'm not torturing you. Why would I? I love you."





	Hey, No Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luminosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/gifts).



 

Song by Ray LaMontagne

 

[Download MP4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/%5B2016%20Premieres%5Dsisabet-Hey,%20No%20Pressure.m4v)

 

_"I'm not torturing you. Why would I? I love you."_

 

 


End file.
